Soul Eating Pagoda
Lu Wei's Soul Eating Pagoda This tiny pagoda was black all over. Ghost images were ever present in its 9 stories. Each level of the pagoda had eight sharp horns in it. In each horn were wind chimes, which were made out of skulls. As long as one gets covered by the pagoda, the pagoda will slowly refine the victim’s flesh and blood until it extracts a person’s soul and use it to power itself. The more souls gathered, the more powerful the pagoda would become. But the thing that the pagoda lacks the most right now was a main soul. This tiny pagoda needed a soul in order to run by itself. As long as a main soul was provided, the pagoda’s power would be further improved. A main soul would also make it more convenient to use the pagoda in the future. Although the soul eating pagoda can swallow souls, it can also protect the soul of its user. * Uses the sound of a wailing ghost to use a spiritual attack. * Able to grow to a height of one hundred meters. * Using the pogoda the Divine Race's deity was able to send his projection to lower realms. * Reference chapter 741. Zhao Hai's Soul Eating Pagoda After stealing the soul eating pagoda from Lu Wei zhao hau upgrade it using Ten Thousand Year Old Ice. Once it was upgraded it gain a new Artifact Spirit which zhao hai named Fuwa. * Upgraded in chapter 756. the pagoda looks almost transparent, it looked like it was made out of ten thousand year old ice. Apart from the translucent white appearance, the tiny pagoda had also become eight sided. Wind chimes were still present on each corner of the pagoda, but these chimes were now white, blue, black, red, and yellow. Zhao Hai understood that these five colors represented the five elements. And these colors were actually arranged according to the eight trigrams position. They were divided into two whites, two yellows, two blues, one red, and one black. These eight represented the five attributes that the eight trigrams were representing. The water and fire elements correspond to their own trigram. The trigrams for heaven(天) and lake(澤) correspond to the gold/metal element. The trigrams for thunder(雷) and wind(風) belong to the wood element. And lastly, the trigrams for mountain(山) and earth/soil(地) corresponds to the earth element. This explains why the eight wind chimes had five different colors. On the top of the pagoda was a small yin yang pattern. This pattern was always turning, making the pagoda look mystical. Attack Abilities The pagoda was quite strong. It can attack and defend, it can also utilize the power of the eight trigrams, five elements, and the yin-yang. It had a handy sound attack that can affect the minds of the enemy. However, its defense was more formidable. The tiny pagoda can emit a shield that can protect Zhao Hai. The shield can block physical, spiritual, and magic attacks. It was a very extraordinary defensive skill. Most importantly, the tiny pagoda had also kept its swallowing attack. As long as the enemy gets swallowed by the pagoda, it can turn that enemy’s flesh, bones, and soul into energy. As long as this person is within the realm of the eight trigrams and the five elements, then that person would be unable to escape. And this didn’t even count the fact that the tiny pagoda can use the five elements and transform them into dark energy, providing useful resource to dark creatures. At the same time, it can also transform dark energy into five element energy, allowing it to nourish the world. This property alone made the pagoda an extraordinary item of the world. * Able to upgrade 81 undead over a period of 9 days. Category:Treasure Category:Magic Item Category:Pagoda Shape Category:Yin Element Category:Yin Element Treasure